


Appendix to All I Want (translation of words and phrases)

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a glossary appendix to the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/912464">All I Want</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix to All I Want (translation of words and phrases)

Appendix: Translation of words and phrases for the story _[All I Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912464/chapters/1768411)_

Ger. = German

Yid. = Yiddish

**author’s disclaimer: Among the languages that I do speak, Yiddish is not one of them, and my German is weak. What I have used in this story relies mostly on external resources and my own abilities as an amateur linguist.  The accuracy of the following cannot be guaranteed, nor is any offense meant by any mistakes or formulations.

**linguistic note: Yiddish and German share linguistic similarities, but are distinct languages with political tensions between them. In German, every noun is capitalized, regardless of where it falls in a sentence. Yiddish is written in Hebrew script, and may not follow the conventions of German when romanized.

 _bitte Ruhe_ (Ger.) quiet, please

 _danke_ (Ger.) thank you

 _es macht nichts_ (Ger.) it’s nothing/it doesn’t matter

 _es tut gut, nein_ (Ger.) it feels good, doesn’t it

 _farmach dos moyl_ (Yid.) shut up (lit. shut your mouth)

 _feter_ (Yid.) uncle

 _güte nacht_ (Ger.) goodnight

 _jeder sollte jemanden haben, um den er sich kümmern kann_ (Ger.) everyone should have someone to take care of them

 _jetzt_ (Ger.) now

 _kein Deutsch_ (Ger.) no German/not in German

 _myan her_ (Yid.) sir

 _myan doktorkl_ (Yid.) my little doctor *

 _onk’l_ (Yid.) uncle

 _onkel_ (Ger.) uncle

 _raus - jetzt_ (Ger.) out - now

 _sex ist gesund_ (Ger.) sex is healthy

 _shpilele_ (Yid.) little games *

 _Spätzchen_ (Ger.) term of endearment to a child (lit. little sparrow)

 _und mich diese Nacht auch gnädiglich behüten_ (Ger.) Protect me tonight, by Your grace (Luther’s evening prayer)

 _vatti_ (Ger.) father, dad (diminuitive)

 _verdammt_ (Ger.) dammit

 _vielen Dank_ (Ger.) thank you very much

 _warum sprichst du kein richtiges Deutsch_ (Ger.) why don’t you speak proper German

 _was soll man sagen_ (Ger.) what should you say (lit. what must one say) *

 _wie sagt man_ (Ger.) how do you say

 _yarmulke_ (Yid.) skull cap

 _zikhroyne-livrokhe_ (Yid.) may they rest in peace (lit. his memory for a blessing)

 

*anything marked with an asterix is an unverified translation created by the author


End file.
